


First Time for Everything

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: He was giving up. That was all there was too it. Draco made up his mind. He was done.Or was he?





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble challenge with the Drarry Discord!!!! 
> 
> Word count 218. 
> 
> No concrit please, but comments and kudos would be amazing!!!

He was giving up. That was all there was too it. As another hex hit his back, making his knees buckle, Draco made up his mind. He was done.  
"DEATH EATER!" Draco flailed, the hex knocking his legs from beneath him.  
He. Was. SO. Done.  
Nonetheless, Draco couldn’t let people call him a coward. Not anymore. Staggering to his feet, he extended his wand, hex forming on his lips.  
“Flipindo!”  
Before Draco could even draw breath, a jinx flew over his shoulder. Turning, he found himself eye level with the wand that vanquished the Da- Voldemort.  
"Don't you have something better to do? The war is over. Fuck off!" Potter yelled, anger sizzling in his voice. Unsurprisingly, the students scrambled away.  
Before Draco could fully comprehend what just happened, Potter gave Draco a once over, smiled a tired, weary smile, before making to saunter away. Draco’s arm moved of its own accord, holding onto Potter’s robes unbidden.  
As Potter stared questioningly, Draco’s mouth worked like a codfish.  
“Thanks.” He eventually croaked. Potter smirked, mischief in his eyes.  
“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say that, Malfoy.” Instantly, the moment ended. Draco rolled his eyes as Potter sniggered.  
“Don’t get used to it.” He shot back, smiling as Potter’s laugh continued. Maybe he wasn’t so done after all.


End file.
